


This is My commandment, that you love one another, just as I have loved you.

by Istra_Faemore



Series: Soulmate Bound [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Big Brother Raphael, Chuch as God, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel goes to Heaven, and Dean and Sam get attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is My commandment, that you love one another, just as I have loved you.

"Dean. "

Nothing. 

"Dean."

Silence.

" _Dean_!"

"Shit! Yeah Cas. Yeah what?" The human stared at the ceiling, as though it had personally affronted him. He didn't look at the angel. 

"You're angry," his angel stated. He tilted his head in that way of his that he did when human crap confused him. The way that Dean thought was adorable. 

"They killed you. _Killed_ you." He repeated the last because it needed repeating. After all, killing was _serious business_. "Twice, Cas."

"And my Father brought me back both times, Dean." Cas looked overwhelmed by that; the Lord had been gone from Heaven for so long and yet took time to resurrect him and visit him at his bedside. Or rather visit Gabriel while Castiel was there. He still asked about Cas.

"Cas--" he trailed off. The angel didn't get it. Just didn't get it. 

And then fingers entwined with his and cool fingers on his jaw turned his head towards the angel. Who was suddenly very close. Dean's eyes were drawn - briefly - away from his unnaturally blue eyes to those red lips. Images of what those lips could do to him flittered through his mind: kissing him, trailing down his body, wrapped around his cock. The smirk that crossed Castiel's face told the hunter that he knew what Dean was thinking. 

"Dean." And there was a world of meaning in Cas' single-syllable word. And in this word, there was the acknowledgement that Cas knew what he was thinking. "Gabriel will be there to look after me. To _protect_ me. And Lucifer." 

"I still don't like it." Because even though Gabriel loved Castiel fiercely and pounded Raphael into a hole and pummelled Michael; because even though Gabriel would lay his own life down before letting anything else happen to Cas; because even though Lucifer was protective of Cas as well, they were none of them _him_. 

"Dean." Cas' lips quirked upwards at the end. "I love you too. " And he lowered his head and kissed him, kissing away his doubts. 

Dean pulled him closer until the angel covered him on the bed. He panted and pushed at the ridiculously sexy trench coat he always wore. "Cas, please. Please." He didn't like the hint of desperation that was evident in that last word. Didn't like it at all.

"Dean. There isn't much time, but _I_ always have time for you." With a thought, Cas removed their clothes and kissed down Dean's body until he reached the cock he couldn't get enough of. He would miss Dean's taste and smell when he went to Heaven. 

Inhaling deeply, he licked at the head and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock to steady it. Cas loved sucking Dean. It was a heady power, to reduce this normally controlled hunter to moans and groans and begging and _please Cas_! 

Hands curled in his hair and Cas grunted in satisfaction. He bent to the task and began bobbing his head to a purpose. He wanted to make his mate come before he fucked him. 

Hard.

Fast. 

He growled, causing Dean to cry out as it vibrated through his cock. 

~~~~~~~~~~

At the cry, Sam looked at the wall in pure horror. Lucifer tilted his head and chuckled.

"It seems my brother and your brother are enjoying a last moment to themselves. "

Sam shuddered. "I'd rather not think of my brother doing anything - with or without your brother!" He'd heard enough of Dean fucking in the past. But this was different; this was his brother making love to his angel. 

Lucifer's tilted head turned towards him and he frowned. It was a classic Castiel: mortal, you confuse me.

"It is an act of love, of joy, commited consensually between two people as a physical expression of that love. Why do you shy from it?" Lucifer asked, edging closer towards Sam.

Sam winced as another groan and thud echoed round the room. "It's my brother. " As if that explained everything. And to be fair, if Lucifer was human, or _Gabriel_ , it wouldn't need any further explaining. As it was...

"And my brother yet I do not understand why you are so squeamish."

"Among humans, it's generally considered bad taste or gross to hear or see your sibling having sex," Sam explained. 

"Strange. I do not consider it disgusting to know my brother is experiencing joy with his love. I am pleased that he is happy. I have always told him that he was special." 

"Yeah well I'm happy. But I'd be happier if I didn't hear it."

Lucifer waved his arm and the sound vanished. Sam shot him a greatful look. "Tell me, Sam, about my brother. I have missed so much of his life. I can not change that but I can be in his life from now onwards. I want to know who he is now."

Sam frowned as Lucifer moved closer and sat next to him on the bed, thighs touching. Sam moved away but there wasn't enough room to stay on the bed. "Cas is... well Cas." That pretty much summed it up for Sam. There wasn't anyone else like Cas in Sam's eyes. Gabriel came close but only since he had joined them - Cas seemed to be a restraining influence on the Trickster archangel.

"That is hardly helpful, Samuel," Lucifer pointed out amused, scooting up again so he was pressed against Sam once again. Lucifer's body was slightly cooler than a humans.

He sighed. "Fine. All right. He was the only angel that didn't want to kill me--"

"-- _I_ never wanted to kill you. "

"This would go easier if you didn't interrupt," Sam snapped, exasperated.

Lucifer chuckled and mimed zipping his mouth closed - a gesture obviously learned from Gabriel. It didn't even bother Sam that he had yelled at one of the most powerful angels in creation; he'd yelled at Gabriel enough. 

"Uriel, Zachariah. They didn't care if I lived or died except that I was a bargaining chip to use against Dean. Even when I openly used the demon powers to save his and Dean's life." He closed his eyes, remembering Dean's broken body and Castiel's almost broken body. He didn't know whether Cas had told Dean - Sam certainly didn't - that the angel stayed by his side all night. Sam caught him staring at Dean and his hands like he wished he could heal him. Cas confessed to Sam later that it was part of Heaven's plans to wear Dean down. "When Heaven tried to keep me and Dean apart so I could kill Lillith and raise you, Castiel taught Dean that banishing sigil, banished Zachariah, sent Dean to the convent and went to get Chuck. Back when he was just Chuck."

"He's always been my Father," Lucifer pointed out. "Ah. I forgot. No interruptions."

He smiled at the Moringstar. "It's okay. _Before_ we knew the truth. When we thought he was a crazy-assed prophet of the Lord. He stood up to an archangel to give Dean the time he he needed even knowing that would kill him." 

"I maintain that my little one is insane for taking Heaven on single-handedly."

"Perhaps. But he's loyal and one of the best angels that Heaven ever produced."

Lucifer puffed up slightly at that. He did help raise the young angel. Sam looked at him concerned. "Castiel is a very young angel. Very young. The four of us all but raised him. Using words that you can understand. I love him."

"What does Cas want to do in Heaven that has Gabriel so upset? "

A sigh from Lucifer. "Little Castiel wants to speak to Michael and Raphael. Gabriel doesn't like that but is struggling to accept his baby has grown up. It is Castiel's choice; he was the one that was wronged by them."

"You were wronged by Michael first," Sam said softly. 

A nod. "And Michael and I will work that out without violence as our Father wishes."

"Don't let him hurt you. "

Lucifer smirked, raised a hand and trailed a hand down Sam's face, letting it linger on his neck, a soft curl of sensation that caught Sam's breath in his throat. "Are you concerned about my safety? How sweet of you. " 

A couple of dry swallows and Sam was finally able to speak. "Uh. Cas and Gabriel will be upset if something happened to you."

"Of course." And Lucifer smirks again and leans forward, brushing Sam's lips with his own. The kiss was dry, brief and chaste; and yet when Lucifer pulled back, Sam could feel his lips tingling. It was almost like he could feel the power that Lucifer could exert - if he chose to. 

"Uh. Lucifer?" Sam wanted to ask _what the Hell,_ wanted but couldn't. Couldn't form the words. He just gaped at the angel, mouth open.

"Yes, Sam?" Came the soft reply. Sam could feel his unneeded breath on his face. He shivered.

And then blinked.

He shot up, narrowly avoiding smacking his head against Lucifer's by luck of super angel moving powers. Lucifer had kissed him; _kissed him_! Because that needed repeating. Because it was totally unexpected. He didn't know what to do other than put space between him and the very serene looking archangel sat with a pleased expression. His brain whirled and whirled. 

_Kissed._

_Him._

_Lucifer_ had kissed him. 

He paced; he couldn't look at Lucifer. He couldn't stop his hand from coming up and tracing his lips. A hand that was yanked away as soon as he realised what happened. Which was...

_Lucifer._

_Kissing him._

A rustle of wings and cool fingers gripped his hands, pinned him against the wall of the cheesy motel room. Cold, hard wall to his back; cool, hard archangel to his front. His arms were pinned above his head and Lucifer moved closer.

"Yes, I kissed you," he confirmed, leaning down to nuzzle at Sam's neck. "And I plan on doing it again. Many, many, many times." With each 'many,' he kissed his way up to his lips and then kissed him fully.

This kiss wasn't chaste; no, this kiss was all open mouth and tongue and cool body pressing hard against him. Hands slipping down. Down his sides, down his chest. Encircling his waist and pulling close. 

Sam moaned, pulling away to gasp. Teeth latched on his neck and he cried out when they bit. He flushed, his hands grasping and clenching, unable to decide whether to pull him closer or push him away.

An amused chuckle cut through the air followed by an obnoxious crunch and Lucifer allowed himself to be pushed away by Sam. 

"Your timing is, as always, awful, little brother," Lucifer glared.

"Oh don't stop on my account. Please," Gabriel gestures with his candy bar towards them, "continue. I don't mind watching." He smirked. 

"There's nothing to watch," Sam snapped, his glare taking in both archangels. 

"Oh I don't know, Samuel. You were getting preee-eety comfortable with my brother." He dragged the word out on a drawl followed by another crunch.

" _He_ was getting comfortable with _me_ ," Sam protested. 

"Semantics--"

"Go away Gabriel." Lucifer groused, crossing his arms and pouting at Gabriel. Yeah he was pouting. And pulling it off. He was looking all sad and slumpy. Sam snorted; as if Gabriel would fall for that.

Gabriel gave a brief, colourful laugh. "Oh big brother. You may have taught me every trick you know, but I've picked a few up and you need to pull it a bit more than that. Besides, if I go, Sam's already out of the mood."

Lucifer turned and watched Sam pack for a few minutes before sighing and shaking his head at his brother. "You could have waited."

"Oh get over it, Luce. Where would I have gone? To watch little one and Dean? No thank you!" He shuddered. "Besides, I was bored, and after Castiel, annoying you and Sam is my favourite hobby." 

"Oh. Joy. Don't I feel special?" Sam muttered.

"You should," Gabriel nodded as though amusing him was the sole reason for their existence.

Sam stopped packing and looked up. "Hey where've you been anyway?"

Gabriel's face shuttered up. "I've been having therapy, I guess you could say."

~~~~~~~~~~

Cas stood in the motel room, looking at Dean and Sam, hands in his pockets. If Sam knew better, He would have said that Cas looked worn down; his attention was on Dean, but his words were directed towards Sam. Sam could only guess that was because he wasn't as stubborn as Dean.

The snort from Gabriel and the amused glint in Lucifer's eyes suggested that the angels were listening to his mind again. 

"Stop listening to my mind." Sam's complaint lacked any sort of real resistance or ire.

"If you need me, call me. I will come. I will always come." Castiel's voice was soft, insistent, full of command and exasperation.

"I don't want to interrupt time with your family." How Dean managed to keep from spitting that, Sam would never know. But he suspected that Cas hard the spitting by the darkening of the angel's eyes and the step forward he took.

Before Sam could blink, Cas had Dean's head in his hands and was hissing at him in low, dangerous tones. If Dean was a demon, Sam would be worried that Cas would smite him. He took a step towards Dean and Cas but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Leave it Sam," Lucifer said quietly, pulling him slightly towards himself. Sam frowned but couldn't jerk away from the loose embrace. "Our little one and his mate need to sort this out themselves."

"You are so annoying at times, Dean. I love you but you are so _annoying_! My family is important, yes, but do are you. I will _smack_ you if you injure yourself because you didn't call me. And I certainly won't heal you. Nor will Lucifer or Gabriel." Dean frowned; Cas had some sort of power over the two archangels, he'd noticed. Cas smirked, following his thought pattern. Then he kissed him.

"I'm sorry Cas. Jerk is my gut reaction to things I don't like."

"I _know_ you, Dean." And Cas gave his half-smile.

"It's time to go, little one," Gabriel said softly. 

Lucifer pulled Sam closer and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Call for me, as well, Sam. I'll also come for you. Always."

A rustle of wings and all three angels vanished, leaving behind a very confused Sam Winchester and a Dean Winchester looking at the space where Cas had vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was slammed against the wall, lips pressing kisses into the skin of his neck, brushing with the promise of teeth. Teeth that nibbled gently, caressing him. Hands slid down his chest, playing briefly over his still-clothed nipples before encircling his waist and bringing their bodies flush. They were both hard, and the feel of that restrained erection against his own dragged a moan from Sam's lips.

"Lucifer!" He gasped as cool fingers slipped under his shirt and _pulled_ , riping the fabric off of him. He shuddered and a dark chuckle came from lips now closing around a nipple, biting down hard. Sam shuddered and cried out, thrusting his hips against the archangel's, his own hands tangling in Lucifer's hair, urging him on.

"Sam," Lucifer's voice was low, smokey and laced with lust. "I want you. I'm going to take you here, against this wall. I'm going to fuck you, and you'll moan, groan and cry my name out."

Sam couldn't help the shiver of anticipation that came out of him, settling curled around his spine. A part of him knew that this was wrong; this was Lucifer, for God's sake (and that phrase had lost all meaning now he had met God). But it felt so _good_ and it had been a long time since anyone had made Sam feel this good.   
"Yes, fuck me, Lucifer. Fuck me," Sam moaned, gripping Lucifer tight, thrusting against him. He wondered what it would feel like, to be taken, to be claimed by Lucifer. Another gasp escaped his lips at that thought.

Hands skimmed down, fiddling with Sam's belt, jostling him--

\--jerking him awake.

"Dude, can the porn sounds," Dean said, blinking blearily at him. The clock on the bedside between his bed and and Dean's showed it was two a.m.. Sam frowned at Dean.

"Dean?"

"What's been going on between you and Lucifer? I mean I know he doesn't want to get in your pants anymore--" He trailed off at Sam's red face. "Dude!" He shuddered. It's _Lucifer_!" 

Sam shrugged. "He's decided he wants me. I don't know why. But there is a connection between us. Maybe it's because I am - was - his true vessel. It's --complicated."

"Do you want him?" Dean asked cautiously. 

Sam just looked at him and sighed, rubbing his neck. "No. Yes. I don't know." 

Dean chuckled. "Get some sleep - less porn though."

~~~~~~~~~~

The house was large; plenty of spaces for bones to be hidden. The gothic architecture was kind of telling, though, in Dean's opinion. He checked his gun, the spare bullets and random rock salt packets he kept on his person. just in case.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna hurt," Sam said, eyeing the entrance.

"C'mon Sammy," Dean sighed, stepping through the door. Once both he and Sam were through, he salted the door. Sam flipped the switch for the lights, but of course it wasn't going to be _that_ easy. _Torchlight it was, then._

"Let's stick together on this one, Sammy. I've got a bad feeling about this one." He ignored Sam's _Bitch Face Number 3 - I can take care of myself_ and took the point. He sighed as he gestured to the front room. Might as well start somewhere. 

 

The ground floor turned out to be a bust. No neon signs that said in big flashing letters 'bones hidden here'. No hidden doors or panels that lifted so the old owners could conveniently hide the bodies of the people they killed. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck had started to raise the further into the house they got. The next decision was the next floor or the basement. And Dean expected something nasty in the basement. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong, but something was just off about this house. Something that screamed to his highly honed Hunter's instincts.

"Dean--"

"--Yeah." _Yeah._ He knew what Sam was gonna say and he didn't like it. 

"We should check the basement."

"I just knew you were going to say that. I just knew it."

 

The stairs to the basement were located in the kitchen. They were only wide enough for one at a time, so Dean decided he would go first; any danger that could be minimised to his little brother had to be minimised. Sam took that with his usual grace. A look, and making sure that their backs were safe.

"When we gank this ghost, I want pie," he muttered. Sam snorted.

"You always want pie." A pause. "Dean."

"Yeah I see it. Shit. Let's get out of here."

"Ah, no. No, Dean, Sam. I don't think you will," a familiar voice said, stepping out of the shadows. "Hiya boys."

"Meg."

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long time since Castiel had been in Heaven, and he took a moment to savour it. He closed his eyes and inhaled. The taste of Heaven had stayed the same, it seemed. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Little one?"

"My apologies, Gabriel." Then a frown. "My apologies, brothers. It feels like forever since I have been here; it's been even longer for you."

Gabriel shrugged, his face closed off. If truth was told, he preferred Earth and humanity with all their foibles and their passions and love. "It's alright, little one. I prefer it back on Earth. Heaven is too… restrictive. It… it's not the same, wasn't the same without Lucifer. With you all fighting. No one listened to me that it was stupid. So I left. And I left you alone, little one. I'm sorry."

Cas turned and took Gabriel into his arms. "I forgave you, Gabriel." A pause. "Get over it."

Gabriel's eyes widened and Lucifer laughed softly; it seemed that time among humans had changed their little one. Gabriel gave him a quick hug then pushed him back slightly. "Michael is here," he said around a candy bar - his defence mechanism, Castiel had learned.

"Lucifer, Gabriel, lit--Castiel." Michael's voice was flat at the end. Calling him by his name wasn't natural for him. He almost smiled when he saw the scene in front of him. 

"Michael," Cas' lips turned up in that half smile of his. A gesture that Michael recognised. Even without a vessel, Cas was sombre and grumpy. A half-smile from him was the equivalent of a full belly laugh from Gabriel.

"Castiel I'm... I'm..." And he knelt then, head bowed. In his arms was his sword; the sword of an archangel. The only thing that could kill an archangel. 

Heaven went quite; Lucifer and Gabriel tensed. Or rather Lucifer had a hand on his little brother's wrist. Gabriel might still have murderous intentions towards the Prince of Heaven and that would piss Castiel off to no end.

Castiel, however, was _wroth_. He grabbed Michael's sword, slammed it hard down into the ground and smacked him hard enough in the face to send him sprawling backwards a few feet. He stomped over to where Michael was blinking confused, grabbed him by his shirt and shook him hard. 

"You stupid, moronic, imbecilic, thick-headed--" Cas trailed of before starting again in Enochian. "How dare you? Gabriel left me. You were all I thought I had left." An apologetic glance at Gabriel and Lucifer. Lucifer waved him on in a 'have at it' way. "You lied to me, worked against me. Barred me from Heaven. _Smited_ me when all I sought was my mate and to keep humanity as our Father wished. You killed me when he refused to be your vessel - you need to look up the definition of _consent_. And now you give me your sword to let me kill you? How in our Father's name would that make me feel better? You are a jerk!"

"Castiel. Castiel. _Little one_ ," Raphael's voice cut though his rage. A cool hand on his shoulder. He released Michael and sighed.

"It doesn't solve anything, Michael. Your death. It wouldn't help. It..." he turned away and walked passed Raphael to Gabriel's waiting arms. It was the only thing that would keep Gabriel from smiting Michael right there.

"Shhh, little one. Shhh," Gabriel soothed before shooting a venomous look at Michael. "What did you hope to achieve, you prick?"

"Gabriel, I have warned you about language," Chuck said, approaching them silently. "I certainly will _not_ tell you again, especially in my house."

"Father, this time it--"

"--however appropriate You might have thought it might be," Chuck turned to Michael, still supine on the floor. "Honestly Michael. You can be dense at times. Castiel comes because he wants his brothers back, and the first thing you do is upset him. I'm ashamed of you." 

Michael hung his head in sorrow and pulled himself up. Cautiously, he approached Gabriel and Castiel and pulled the younger angel into his arms, Gabriel only resisting slightly. He ruffled Cas' hair placing a kiss on his brow. "I'm a moron, Castiel. I an all of those things you called me. My gesture - that you have my life in your hands - was foolish. Well intentioned, but foolish."

"You are," Cas agreed in that sombre, casual way of his. "You are still my brother. But some things are hard to forgive," he pulled away from Michael and looked up at him. "Killing me is nothing compared to the pain that you put Dean through. That you put Gabriel through. How could you kill me and do that to them?"

Michael flinched. He sighed. "I have no answers for you, Castiel. None. I thought I was doing what was right, for the best. Like Raphael told you, we were tired. We had had enough." He looked around frowning; most of Heaven was looking at them and those who were not in sight range were seeing through the eyes of their siblings.

"We will go elsewhere to talk. Lucifer, Gabriel, will you accompany us to the archangel's garden?" And again Heaven hushed. 

"I... I would be honoured, Michael," Lucifer managed. This was for Castiel, for his issues with the other two archangels. But on some level, it was also about him and Michael. They fought and Lucifer lost. Michael had been instrumental in caging him away for countless millennia. He was freed, and walked the Earth with Gabriel and Castiel. He worried that Michael would consider that siding against him.

But Michael's softened expression, his smile and opened arms showed different. "Come home, Lucifer. Gabriel, this has never stopped being your home."

Gabriel stiffened, looked towards their home and back at Michael. He still felt a murderous rage whenever he looked at Michael. But he had promised Castiel, promised his little one that he would forgive himself and he guessed that also meant forgiving Michael. After all if Castiel could forgive him, then Gabriel should be able to, as well. He sighed and shrugged. "I guess." He toed the ground when Castiel looked at him, eyebrow arched in a silent order. He chuckled a little and smirked freely at Michael when he turned, questioningly. "The only angel in the history of _ever_ to command archangels."

"And we will still obey his silent command, isn't that right brothers?" Voices of assent came from Raphael and Lucifer and Castiel found himself blushing. 

Gabriel tweaked Cas' nose and followed Michael.

 

"Raphael, I've been wondering," Castiel started. The healer archangel settled at the base of a tree, one they all used to sit by in ages past. The air shimmered around him and his wings - silver and dove grey with hints of pure white streaking through it. Habit made him flex one wing for Castiel, but he stopped half way through the flex; he'd lost his little one and even though he was here, they may never have their past relationship back. 

Cas hesitated for a couple of seconds before folding himself down next to Raphael, his own wings unfurling, blue to match his vessel's eyes with the same hints of white as Raphael, brushing his brother's and glared at the others as if daring them to say anything. 

"Yes, lit--Castiel?"

A frown. "I'll address that in a little while. What I've been wondering is... How did you get out of the holy oil circle?" He felt his brother tense, but when he pulled away, Raphael pulled him closer. 

"Oh Raphael was _so_ angry at that," Michael admitted smiling. Cas looked down at his lap. 

"You remember that storm I caused when I destroyed the windows in that house?" At Castiel's nod, Raphael nodded in kind. "I had to wait until enough rain filtered through that the oil extinguished."

"I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~

They weren't winning. That was clear from the outset. Ten on two is never good odds. Dean was thrown clear across the room, knocked clear out. That happened pretty quickly and made Sam think that they wanted Dean out of the way. Then Sam had the attention of ten demons. Every time He tried to start the exorcism ritual, one of them did something that broke his concentration. 

There was only so much hits he could take before he was on the floor, bloody. Every breath he took send sharp pain through his body. He was helped to his knees by Meg kindly pulling him by his hair. 

"See Sammy, we think if we beat you enough, throw a little torture party, maybe slaughter Dean, that maybe, _maybe_ you'll accept Lucifer inside."

Sam coughed up some blood. "Didn't you hear, the apocalypse is over! Lucifer is in Heaven with God and his brothers."

"You're lying! He wouldn't do that to us! He loves us!" Another punch in his face. 

"I'm not lying. I'm not a demon." Sam thought that was a reasonable statement: demons lied. Apparently Meg didn't appreciate that. The smack sent him sprawling across the room, stands of hair still in her hand. 

He cried out as he landed. Now was a good time for angelic back up. His vision swam, fading in and out, the pain sending spasms through his muscles, clenching his teeth. Breath hissing between his lips, he hissed one word: "Lucifer…"

"Yes that's right," Meg smirked.

Sam cleared his throat. "Lucifer!" He called a little louder.

He couldn't say why he called for him rather than Castiel or Gabriel.

~~~~~~~~~

Michael glowered; Gabriel laughed; Raphael and Lucifer tried to hide their smiles and Castiel sighed.

"I assume I will be the subject of many pranks?" Michael asked slowly. Gabriel nodded solemnly; to him, pranks are a very important issue.

"I see." Castiel was surprised how calm Michael sounded. He didn't even clench his teeth.

"Michael--" Cas started when Lucifer shot up.

"Be quiet, little one!" He didn't quite snap, but was insistent enough that Raphael and Michael opened their mouths to protest his treatment. Gabriel held his hand up and Cas' had tilted.

"Sam is calling. I believe they are in trouble."

"Dean!" And Cas jumped up, moving to put a hand on Lucifer. "We have to help!"

"And we will. But Sam hasn't said where they are!" Lucifer tensed. "Come on Sammy, where are you?" 

And then Castiel doubled over and would have fallen had Michael not caught him. "Little one!" Forgotten was his view not to use Cas' nickname until he had atoned. 

"I'm all right. I'm... I promise, Michael. It's just an echo from Dean." Face lined with pain, he stood upright cautiously.

"When we get back, I'm gonna alter those sigils, little one!" Gabriel stated joining the others, Raphael at his heel. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucifer..." Sam moaned. Why didn't he come. He promised; _he promised_! Meg knelt by him, grinning. 

As she broke his fingers, it hit him. The sigils Cas had carved on their ribs. He be listening but unable to get to them. He gasped out the address, gasped it out again, then shouted it. He shouted through the pain. He shouted until Lucifer's arm curled around around his waist and pulled him to his feet, face furious, full of wrath and ice.

A glance around showed Sam that Cas was at his brother's side, guarding him fiercely, sword lose and ready, the body of a demon at his feet. Gabriel had Meg against the wall effortlessly holding her whilst two other angels dispatched the rest other demons almost playfully.

"Father!" Meg screeched, thrashing in Gabriel's grip. She looked at him like he was her sun, like he would save her from Gabriel's wrath. 

Lucifer negligently waved a hand, silencing her. "I well deal with you shortly. Little one, how is Dean?"

"He will not wake up and is beyond my powers to heal." Cas knelt, stroking his hair. Raphael joined him.

"Allow me, little one." Raphael leaned forward, hand glowing with bright light, almost like his true form. Sam closed his eyes, not having the strength to put his hand over them. A flash briefly bright then cool fingers were touching his cheeks.

"Will you allow me to heal you, Samuel Winchester?" Raphael's musical voice sent shivers down his back. 

"Please allow him, Sam. I cannot bare to see you in pain."

Sam nodded and the white light filled him; warmth spreading through his body. He gasped and jerked in their hold. 

"Shhh, Sammy," Lucifer comforted, running his hand through his hair. "You'll be alright. Raphael will heal you."

 

Said archangel stepped back, and nodded. "You have lost a lot of blood. I cannot heal that; your body will need to make that itself."

"I will ensure he gets the rest." And there was a secret smile on Raphael's face that made Lucifer suspicious.

"Cas," Dean croaked. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by demons," Cas helped him to sit before giving him a quick kiss. "Gabriel is currently deciding how to smite the ringleader. My brothers took care of the others." And they were his brothers again. Cas smiled; one event was enough to animosity behind them to rally behind their little one. A warmth settled inside Cas that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Dean got up a little to fast, nearly fell but Cas caught him. "Sammy?"

"I'm fine, Dean. Raphael healed us. I just need to rest." Sam told him, still wrapped in Lucifer's arms. Dean's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer had laid Sam on his bed, kissing his forehead gently before slipping out quietly. 

"You really like my brother don't you?" Dean asked, Cas never moving from his side. 

"I... I do yes. I like him very much. He intrigues me. I want him very much," Lucifer was not surprised by the depth of his feelings for Sam. Thinking about the hunter made him growl in anticipation, made him ache to have his hands on him. He tilted his head, peering at Dean. Sam would never be with him without Dean's support. 

"Hurt him, I'll kill you," Dean growled before heading to his run, Castiel in tow. 

"The brother gives his consent, Lucifer. I... have no right to have a say, but I approve. Samuel is good for you, I think," Michael said, placing his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Raphael and I are returning to Heaven for now." He tilted his head at Gabriel in offering.

Gabriel didn't meet his eyes. "I've got another room. Michael, Raphael, you... you... can stay with me." He stammered. "Only if you want, that is--

"-- that would be pleasant. I wish to speak with you alone anyway Gabriel," Michael smiled. He missed Gabriel's joking and laughing. He didn't miss the way Gabriel's face became shuttered and he ached to take him into his arms.

Lucifer left his brothers and returned to Sam.

"Hey Lucifer. Look. I want to thank you for coming. I'm just stupid enough that I didn't remember that you couldn't see us earlier."

"You remembered before she killed you. _That_ I am glad of," Lucifer told him, selling on a chair he had dragged next to the bed.

Sam hummed, sinking further into the pillows which were thin enough to cause the archangel to frown. A snap later and he was laying on thick, fluffy ones that brought a gentle purr from him.

"Uh, a question: did you ever come into my dreams the other night?" Sam had to know; had to know if he was slipping in again. Or if it was--

\-- _No. No it wasn't me._

Lucifer raised his eyebrow. "No I haven't been in your dreams for a while now." A thought struck him. "Why? Did I miss something interesting?" Sam blushed. "I did!" You can tell me all about it." He leaned forward and let his lips brush Sam's. At his gasp, he deepened the kiss, until his tongue was stroking insistently against the hunter's.

Sam moaned, breaking the kiss to gasp for air, which Lucifer took as an opportunity to kiss down his neck, growing appreciatively when Sam arched his neck helpfully.

"Lucifer," Sam moaned, grabbing onto his hoodie, pulling him off the chair onto the bed. He cried out when the solid weight of him fell on top of him, erection brushing his, thrusting against his. "Please oh, please. Please!" He didn't know what he was begging for. didn't know what he wanted, but he _wanted_. 

"Sam," Lucifer growled. "I want you. I want to fuck you." Sam groaned, pushing himself against the archangel above him.

There were no words left, then. Only moaning, gasping and panted pleas.


End file.
